One Morning
by Mavennica
Summary: A work day morning in the life of Gideon Prewett. Violence, bit of blood.


**AN: This was written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. My prompt was to write about a work day in the life of Gideon Prewett.**

* * *

A young man dressed in smart, if slightly shabby, robes bounded up a set of stairs that led to a hallway lined with doors. He counted to the fifth one on the right and knocked. "Come on, Giddy, you don't want to be late!"

"Mmph…go away, Fabian." The young man pulled the covers over his head. "And my name is Gideon."

Fabian grinned and mumbled to himself. "Yeah, sure, whatever." He pulled out his wand and whispered, "_Alohomora_," releasing the lock. He quietly entered the room and snuck over to his sleeping brother, poking him in the ribs. "Giddy up!"

Gideon slipped his blanket down to reveal a single bleary eye. "You do realize I've had my wand trained on you this whole time, right?"

Raising his hands, Fabian laughed. "In honor of this ungodly hour of the morning, I'll spare you my remarks on wands and morning wood."

"How generous of you." Gideon flung his covers off, and with an intricate wand gesture he was clean and dressed.

"Show-off."

"If you would only take the time to study the complex theory behind –"

"Yes, yes, I know. Long story short, your arse is clean and covered." Fabian gave his brother a round of applause and a bow. "Ego satisfied now?"

Gideon rolled his eyes and walked out of his bedroom. "Dear Gods, how did I end up with such a cheerful brother?"

"Well, one does occasionally get lucky."

* * *

After a quick bite to eat, Gideon wished his brother well and headed over to St. Mungo's for his shift in the Admitting department.

"Good morning, Mr. Tottlepot. How was everything from overnight?"

An older man with gray hair and bright lavender eyes looked up and smiled. "Ah, good morning, young Mr. Prewett. Call me Sid; Mr. Tottlepot was my father."

The younger man shook his head. "No, sir, I respect my elders."

Sid Tottlepot slapped his knee and laughed. "Well, now that we have our morning ritual out of the way, Gideon, how about some tea for an old man?"

"Coming right up, Sid."

Gideon poured for tea for two, sat down next to the older man, and cleared his throat. "Have we any more from You-Know-Who?" Before Sid could answer, a man and a very bloody woman burst through the main Floo.

"Please help us! My wife was attacked by Death Eaters!"

"_Expecto Patronum!" _A ghostly Doberman pinscher bounded into view and immediately sat in front of its master to take a message. "Please notify Mediwitch Hithers in Trauma that we have a new patient for her," Gideon said, flicking his wand at the creature. The dog leapt away, leaving Gideon to quickly assemble the necessary paperwork.

The Floo blazed once more, and out stepped a man with a dark countenance and a large nose. He had wind-blown hair and ripped clothing, and he was splattered in blood. "Get me a Mediwitch!"

Gideon finished with the woman who had been attacked and went up to the new patient. He sent off his Patronus once again and gathered more paperwork. He fixed his face into a mask of indifference. "Name, please?"

"Antonin Dolohov, but you already knew that, didn't you, Giddy?" Dolohov smiled wickedly. "I need someone to treat my injuries, Giddy. Why don't you be a good house elf and fetch someone for me?"

"I'll thank you to call me Gideon, which is my proper name, as you well know." He looked Dolohov in the eye and gestured towards the bloody woman who was now being seen to by a Mediwitch. "Are you responsible for this young lady's injuries?" He was unable to hide his disgust. "Making sure you finish the job?"

Dolohov was smug. "There are no ladies present, Giddy, just men and a Mudblood, so no; I'm not responsible for any injuries to a lady."

Gideon sat down his paperwork. He cast a quick _Scourgify_ to clean Dolohov's wounds, making the tattered man hiss with pain. Gideon then leaned in and whispered, "Death Eater, heal thyself."

Dolohov drew his wand, and the entrance lobby suddenly grew quiet. "You will not speak to me in such a manner, blood traitor."

"I will speak to you however I like, you monster." Gideon and Sid tried to disarm Dolohov, but the dark wizard blocked them.

"Sid, evacuate the lobby." The old man nodded and scrambled to comply as Dolohov and Gideon both took up dueling stances.

When Sid reached Mediwitch Hithers, she was closing the injured woman's eyes. "I've never seen a curse like this, Sid." She shook her head sadly. "There were too many slices, and they just wouldn't heal."

The newly widowered man screamed and leapt for Dolohov.

"We've brought in some new talent," the Death Eater said, pointing his want at the charging wizard and then slashing it left to right. "_Sectumsempra_!" The man was stopped dead in his tracks as his head flew one way and his body another.

"Come at me, Giddy," the Death Eater taunted, slightly hopping from one foot to another. "Show me what a blood-traitor house elf can do."

Just then the Floo flared to life once more, and out stepped Fabian Prewett. Dolohov was distracted for a crucial moment, and that was enough for Gideon. "_Petrificus Totalis_!" The Death Eater hit the floor with a sickening thud.

After calling for Aurors to take Dolohov away for questioning, Fabian went over to his brother. "You alright there, Giddy?"

Gideon sighed as he took in the sight of all the carnage. "No, Fabian, not really." He looked at his brother again. "How did you know to be here?"

Fabian glanced at Sid, who nodded. "Sid. Well, a ghostly goat that bleated like Sid." The old man chuckled and offered him a two-fingered salute which Fabian returned, to the old man's amusement.

"So, Giddy, how about lunch later?"

Gideon stared at his brother. "I think you have a hollow leg. How can you think about food at a time like this?"

His brother shrugged. "I'm always thinking about food. So, are you up for it, Giddy?"

"You're buying, Faby Baby."

Fabian winced. "OK, Gideon it is."


End file.
